The Zander High Mystery
by Redsparrow3
Summary: Hershel, Luke, Flora and Clive suddenly find themselves outside of Zander High School. Two girls called Emily and Micky know these four people and are student at Zander High. If they work together will they be able to set things straight again?
1. Don Paolo's my father?

Authors Note: Hey everyone ;)

How are you all? We hope your all well!

Its Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat here writing this story and we hope you love every moment of it!

This will be a multiple chapter story, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: We do not own Professor Layton or any of its characters

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat =)

XXXX  
Micky's POV:

It is cold here, and I mean freezing cold. Emily and I have just gotten off the bus and we are standing outside of the school gates. Above our heads, there is bright Blue lettering reading the name of our school "_Zander High School"._

Our friends Queenie and Annie are walking with us into the gates.

Queenie is in year eight like us, she is really thin, although she eats a lot and has soft blonde hair with brown dye through it. Queenie has bright blue eyes and she lives on a farm. She is an evil genius.

Annie has bright red, curly hair and is thin like Queenie. She is in year nine. Annie is extremely fit and enjoys chocolate. Annie's nickname is Rangah.

We enter the gates and walk over to the big patch of grass near the basketball court. Mid conversation I see someone behind the closest tree, which is a giant palm tree. They seem to be watching us. _Stalker much_ I think to myself. A head suddenly appears from behind the tree and my eyes are suddenly as big as saucers, this person shouldn't be here.

"Emily!" I hiss and she turns to me.

"What?" she asks.

"Something is very wrong." I say and I lean my head over to wear a certain guy hides behind a tree.

"We'll be back in a second." Emily says to Annie and Queenie. Queenie says she's going to home group and will meet us there.

"Sure" I nod.

Emily and I make our way over to the tree and before we know it a figure jumps up and pulls us behind the tree.

"Let go!" Emily growls as she stares into Clive's eyes with an evil look.

"Why are you here?" I ask him when he drops our wrists.

"Something terrible has happened." he whispers to us and turns around beckoning us to follow him.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

We follow Clive out of the school grounds.

We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back, especially if we miss home group and any of our lessons.

Or if we get caught out of school. It would be considered wagging.

We follow him to the end of the street. He looked around Micky and I several times before he started talking.

"This might seem really weird"

"Like your face?" I asked.

Micky shook her head at me like she always does.

"Anyway…" Clive starts again. "Flora, the Professor, Luke and I-"

"They're all here as well?" Micky said sounding too excited.

Just then Flora, The Professor and Luke came bouncing and walking around the corner.

"WTF? What's with the afro?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and pointed to the Professor.

As I did everyone slowly turned towards the Professor and started too laughed.

"It seems I have un-aged a few years." The Professor said not sounding convinced.

"Yeah, it seems like it!" I say in-between laughing my head off.

After I finished laughing Micky suddenly went into happy and/or scary mode. She grabbed everyone's wrists (somehow) and pulled us back to the school.

"Thirty seconds until the bell!" She said panting heavily once we got back to the school.

I was freaking out.

Then the principle, Mrs. Smozie, came up and started talking to us…..

"Good job Micky and Emily for helping the new students. Their father, Don Palo enrolled them here a couple of days ago."

"Don Palo" We all muttered under our breaths at the same time. We all started to shake our fists high in the air.

"So Flora, Luke and Clive you will go with Micky and Emily to your home room and go to all their classes. Hershel, we will give you some one else to look after you" Mrs. Smozie said.

"Mrs. Smozie, Micky and I have different English and maths classes. What do we do then?" I asked.

"They will go to Emily's English class and Mickys Maths class." She answered.

"Ok."

We walked to home group, which was conveniently in the middle of the school.

We arrived two seconds before the teacher.

"Where have you been?" Queenie asked.

"With the principle…" Micky and I answered unsure.

"Ok."

"That was close" Micky said to me.

In home group the teacher did the roll, read out the notices, then introduced Flora, Luke and Clive.

The bell then went which meant it was time for the first class.

"What's the first class?" I ask Queenie.

"Home Ec." She answered.

We (Micky, Luke, Clive and I) slowly turn our heads and faced Flora.

"What?" She says with a questioning look. Queenie gave us the exact same look.

"Oh crap, we're doomed!" Micky, Clive, Luke and I all say at the same time.

XXXX

A/N: Ok everyone that was the first chapter =)

What do you all think? Review please!

We think this chapter turned out really well =)

Are you looking forward to the next chapter? Tell us in a review ;)

Invisible chocolate and vanilla flavoured cupcakes to everyone who reviews ;)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	2. Home Ec, Maths, Ag and Adventourous Days

Authors Note:

Enjoy the new chapter :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Clive's POV:

Why this, of all things? Why home economics with Flora?

Emily, Micky, Luke, Flora, myself and the rest of Mr Hairy McCleary's home group walk towards the home economics room, half of us not knowing we were literally walking into a death trap.

We entered a bright blue building and were greeted by a dark haired, middle aged woman wearing a name tag that read Susan Croquet.

"We are doing a prac today! Wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen with your aprons on." Susan said enthusiastically.

I felt the colour drain from my cheeks and I saw Flora grin with excitement, Micky and Emily swore under their breaths.

"What will we be cooking, Mrs… Croquet?" Flora asked, reading Susan's badge.

"We are making French toast!" Mrs Croquet (Susan) exclaimed smiling "Your one of the new student's right? Flora… isn't it?"

"Yes it is, nice to meet you" Flora replied daintily shaking Mrs Croquets, the Susan lady's hand.

"Ok everyone, hurry up and wash your hands, we're already running late!"

As much as I wanted to be at home in bed rather than here I followed everyone over to the sinks where I squirted orange soap that smelled funny into my hands and thoroughly scrubbed them, clean of dirt and grime.

We all walked into the kitchen and gathered around the big, silver table with our aprons on. Mrs Croquet explained the task of cooking French toast and we were then assigned to kitchens. Flora, Luke, Micky, Emily and Queenie were in one kitchen while I was in a kitchen with Lauren, Lachlan and Jack. We each grabbed a piece of bread and began the recipe.

I soon discovered that Lauren was really nice, extremely funny and friends with Micky, Emily and Queenie as she constantly was talking to them, in fact Lauren seemed to be friends with the whole class!

I realised that Lachlan was also really funny and nice too! Lachlan insisted on working next to me and we were chatting away like old friends in no time. I also learnt that he is very excitable…

Jack seemed like a crazy kid, it was quite amusing watching him.

*CRASH!* Pans suddenly littered Flora's kitchen and Emily swore once more.

"I'm not cleaning that up for you." Queenie said crossly and continued on her toast.

"I was just trying to get out a pan!" Flora squeaked.

"Well you seemed to get out a lot more than one, and they're the wrong pans. You need to go and get a big frying pan from Mrs Croquet." Queenie chuckled and Flora relaxed. She went to Mrs Croquet and got the right pan.

Five minutes later the smoke alarm over Flora's kitchen went off and the teacher marched over and pulled the pans plug out of the wall. "Try turning the pan down, sweetie." she told Flora with the kindest smile she could muster after that mess.

Micky looked up at me from her kitchen "It's going to be a long day".

XXXX

Micky's POV:

We left the home Ec room for maths, Flora happily nibbling her mouldy green coloured French toast.

"Things could have gone worse…" Emily whispered sarcastically to me before walking off to her maths room and shouting back "Bye!"

"So whose maths class are you guys in?" Queenie asked everyone, except for me.

"Micky's." they replied in union.

"You're with me too then!" Queenie said grinning and practically skipping to keep with us.

The five of us walked up towards Mr Dibble's maths class, I was dreading the moment we entered the class, because I don't like maths, in fact I hate it; no, hate doesn't even begin to describe how much I dislike the subject. Maths makes me sick. But Queenie loves the subject. Told you she was evil.

We entered the class and sat down in the rock hard chairs of the middle row going in the order of Luke, Clive, Me, Queenie and then Flora, from left to right. All of us sitting in the chairs of doom, we would all soon die of utter boredom, well except for Queenie.

"Today we will be going through the answers to the test you did last Friday." Mr Dibble droned on. Did he even realise there were three new students? Sitting right in front of him, too!

Un-freaking-believable!

"The answer to number one is a, two is c, three is 100,000m…"I felt my eyes drooping already, seriously, two minutes into the lesson and I was already about to fall into a deep sleep I will never wake up from. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Clive, he pointed to Luke who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and I laughed quietly.

Halfway through the lesson I had completely tuned out to the words of Mr Dibble all I heard now was the soft scratching of pen on paper, other people marking their work.

Around ten minutes to the end of the lesson I felt something on my shoulder, Clive had fallen asleep too, I shook him awake and I freaked out and then laughed as he almost tumbled backwards out of his chair.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and I sprinted out of the room for fresh air and walked with some of my friends towards third lesson, Agriculture.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I walked out of Mr shy's maths class with Emmi and Jack, saying goodbye to Emmi on the way to agriculture.

I couldn't wait until I meet up with Micky, Queenie, Mary and Kate. Especially Micky, who I could tell about the really funny maths I had today. It was mainly because I was sitting with Emma and Jack.

I turned the corner next to the science room and walked up to AG. I saw Micky with Clive and Flora, standing on the stairs and Luke, Mary and Queenie in another part of the veranda.

Instead of standing with any of them I went over to Kate and stood with her next to the gate leading to the agriculture shed, plots and animals.

Mr Stanley walked up to the classroom with the key in his hand. He moved past Micky, Clive and Flora and unlocked the door. We all moved inside and put our bags down in the classroom.

"Bags down and then up to water your plots." Mr Stanley called.

Everyone ran outside and stood in front of their plots.

Micky, Queenie, Mary and I are plot three, which is in the middle of all the plots.

"The three new kids come with me. The rest of you don't be silly, just get this done so that we can do the steers." Mr Stanley called to us, once more.

Flora, Clive and Luke were walked up to where the once cute, now ugly chickens are.

Queenie and Micky looked at each other. I don't know why.

The hose got passed to us from Lachlan. Mary took it from him.

"NOOOOOOO!" we all yelled out to her. I quickly snatched it off of her before she hurt anyone, or at least before she could wet anyone.

You see, Mary has a very bad reputation when it comes to sharp objects or, plainly, anything that could at least hurt, wet or be dangerous to anyone in anyway. Once in Home Ec she was using a knife, turned around to face me while holding it and dropped it right on top of my foot. She's lucky because I dodged it, even though it still hit me, but it was just on the handle. If I didn't move or didn't realise it, she would have been dead and my foot would probably be bleeding.

Another time we were cutting grapes in Ag and Mr Stanley said to us that we weren't going to use the big snippers that could cut our fingers off; we're going to use the small safety ones. We went to the grape vines and it was her turn to use them. When she went to pass them to me and she thought my hand was a grape. She cut me with small safety snippers. So basically, keep your scissors away from her, even safety ones.

Anyway, I, not Mary, watered the plot. While I was doing that, I heard a really big, girly scream. You could tell it was Flora. I finished watering and Micky, Queenie, Mary, Lachlan, Lauren and I walked up to the chicken shed and peeked inside. We blocked our noses with our shirts or scarfs and then could actually walk inside without dying.

On the floor of the pen was a dead chicken. Its head was super squashed like a really flat pancake from all the chickens walking on top of it, but its body was still perfectly puffed up like a little, pink balloon. Micky and Queenie started to laugh and I was trying not to. It looked really funny. Lachlan looked at them and started laughing as well.

Micky and Queenie finished laughing and we followed Mr Stanley up to the steers.

"That chicken was disgusting!" Flora said looking a little pale in the face.

"It looked funny." Queenie added in with a smile.

We walked to the steers and watched Barney, who Queenie despised, and Kane, who once got called Kristal by the teacher, feed them hoping recess would come soon.

XXXX

Authors note:

Banana Boat:

I just want to say most of these events are actually true things that happen. Like Mary and her dangerousness, that dead chicken and Kane getting called Kristal (they're not their real names for obvious reasons). They were pretty funny events. There will probably be more of them in the chapters to come as well.

Redsparrow3:

We hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!

Magical cupcakes await you in the reviewing area =)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	3. New Problems bananas!

Just watched Professor Layton and The Eternal Diva and it was amazing =)

Read and review everyone

Thanks

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Luke's POV:

In Agriculture I got to talk to the steers, the agriculture teacher Mr Stanley gave me a peculiar look but didn't say a thing to me.

After agriculture the bell sounded and Micky grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the agriculture classroom.

"WOAH!" I yelled as she let go of my hand and I flung forward into the back of Lauren

"Watch it little guy." Lauren said chuckling to herself and smirking a little. Despite me trying to be a gentleman like the professor, I scowled at her.

"I'm not little!" I growled at her and she instantly cocked her head to the side and her eyes grew big.

"Sorry." she whispered sweetly and I grinned.

"That's ok." I smiled at her and she grinned at me like a Cheshire cat.

"C'mon Luke!" I heard Micky shout out to me and I looked over to her. She was with Clive, Flora, Emily and Queenie and she was holding my satchel.

"I have to go." I said to Lauren before darting over to Micky and grabbing my satchel from her.

XXXX

Flora's POV:

It is recess and I am excited to be out of the classroom, the stuffy air of the classroom and the stench of the agriculture paddock was becoming too much to handle, although it was quite the adventure being here at Zander High.

The six of us walked over to the grassy area near the front gates and sat down with a girl who was introduced to us as Annie.

Annie sat cross legged with the largest smile imaginable, her curly red hair bounced up and down as she chatted away about science, history and English.

Soon enough the professor joined us and said that he would be over with some older guys that he had befriended, looking over to where these new friends sat I realised just how small Zander High was, surely the grounds were no bigger than half of a London sized school.

Luke passed me a sandwich that he had bought from the canteen and I ate it timidly, cucumber, yum.

Clive tapped Micky on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. Micky shrugged and said they could sort it out later. Emily, Annie, Queenie and Luke were too busy chatting away to realise the short exchange of words. I could always ask later as to what it was they were whispering about.

I listened into the constant chatter of Annie, my eyes slowly drooping until I heard a loud "OOOOOOOOOH IT IS ON"

I looked up to see Queenie with banana smudged all in her blonde hair. She was glaring up at Mary, who had probably only appeared quite recently.

Queenie squeezed and grabbed the banana from out of her hair and jumped up. She then proceeded to run around the yard chasing Mary with banana in her hands.

The air was filled with Mary's screams, Queenie's maniacal laughing, Annie's chatting and everyone else's giggling. Soon the bell sounded too.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

The bell sounded at the end of recess and Micky, Annie, Mary, Flora, Queenie, Luke, Clive and I walked to our next class.

Queenie hadn't got her revenge on Mary yet, but I knew she eventually would, as she always does. I had a feeling shed be picking the banana out of her hair for the whole of English as well as playing with play dough as she always does.

Flora, Luke, Clive and I were the first too leave the group, as our English class is the closest to the grass.

We went up the stairs next to the drama room; though it was also my English classroom.

There was a long line of people from the door. Some that were from our home group, and some that weren't.

I lead Flora, Clive and Luke over to the ramp side of the stairs and stood next to Lucy and Fi-fi.

We watched the other class outside of my home group and talked while Flora, Luke and Clive lingered in the background.

Eventually the pregnant Mrs. Carp came and unlocked the door to our classroom.

"We're going to room 60 for this lesson." She said and closed the door once more. We all started heading towards the Japanese classroom, talking along the way.

"Who are they?" Fi-fi asked out of curiosity nodding towards Luke, Clive and Flora.

"That's Luke, Clive and Flora." I said pointing to each individual person as I said their names.

"Why did they start on a Thursday of week 4? It's a little odd."

I didn't know what to say.

"They're….ummm…Mickys…..ummm….cou-sins?"

"Yeah..."

""Yeah…. And they're staying with her for a while. That's why they're here."

"Ok." Fi-fi said satisfactorily.

We arrived at the Japanese room ten minutes after the lesson had started. That means we have on thirty five minutes! YAY!

Flora, Luke and Clive were standing at the front with Mrs. Carp.

"Ok everyone! This is Flora, Luke and Clive and they're new students to our school. Anyway, for now I want everyone with their reading books out and reading them. Lucy and Emily come up here. And this is silent work!"

Lucy and I walked to the front of the class. We were guessing it was because we finished.

"Since you guys have finished, can you please take these three to the library to borrow an appropriate reading book. Thanks."

So Lucy and I lead Luke, Flora and Clive to the library and we never came back…***

(*** we did actually come back, but we just went on with boring stuff that's not worth even mentioning.)


	4. What is that suppose to mean!

Authors Note: Hey everyone ;)

If you could, please tell us who you're favourite OC in this story is, just out of curiosity, thank you :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

The Professor's POV:

"Do you guys live here?" the smiley brunette girl (I think her name is Lauren) asked us once the bus had disappeared around the corner.

"Yes!" Micky replied quickly while smiling brightly back at her.

"Cool, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then." Lauren said happily and then ran up to Flora and Luke giving them each a big hug and almost winding poor Flora.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Miss." I grinned down at her and she nodded slowly at me with a confused expression enveloping her features.

"Ok then, umm, Sir?" she replied before hopping into a bright white car with her elder sister and mum and driving away.

"So where do you all live?" the girl Annie asked us next and I felt slightly lightheaded at all the lying we have been doing today.

"THEY ARE MICKYS COUSINS." Emily replied enthusiastically as we started walking down the street.

"They are?" Micky whispered doubtfully, "I mean they are!" she grinned, looking unsure.

"Uh, ok then, if you say so, hey look it's my mum!" she exclaimed before running over to the blue Ford pulling up next to us.

"Why must we lie?" I asked Emily after we had walked further down the long street.

"Well it's that or we say that there is some evil guy named Don Paolo who magically went ZAP and then you magically appeared right outside of the school. I don't think that's a really believable story."

"She has a point Professor." Luke mumbled.

"Maybe so…" I whispered.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

Well I guess luck is definitely on our side, I mean if Emily's mum were to pick us up after school every day then we would be screwed, our plan completely ruined, but seeing as she almost never picks us up we are in the clear!

We are now standing outside of Emily's and my house, we can do that seeing as we live across the road from each other. Now I am not so sure about the luck thing. You see, we need to find a place for the four of them to live and then we need school supplies, too.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Flora suddenly shrieks and I look over to the rose buses outside of my house where four bags sit, one pink, two identically blue and the other a dull orange.

We all walk over to them and I smile, in the clear once again.

"Check the bags." Clive suddenly says protectively.

"Pardon, Clive?" The professor says.

"These will be from Don Paolo, right? Check them."

"Oh." The Professor says paling just the slightest.

"Why is Don Paolo doing this to us anyway?" Flora asked as she searched her bag with Emily.

"I don't know…" I whisper.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

We check through the bags and there was a big group of things including school books, a glue stick, a ruler and pretty much anything else essential to high school.

When we checked through the Professors, we found a note on a pink piece of paper decorated with a unicorn drawing, signed by Don Paolo.

'_This will be your greatest puzzle yet, Professor Hershel Layton._

_Signed, Don Paolo.'_

"OK." I said looking around to see if anyone is looking at us.

"Anyway, where are we going to be sleeping?" Clive asked Micky and I.

"Why doesn't Layton and Flora go with Emily because they're better at being quiet and Clive and Luke come with me?" Micky answered Clive's question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked us.

"Luke, a gentleman doesn't shout." The Professor told him.

"Yes Professor."

"Well, bye Micky! And Clive and Luke." I said behind my shoulder as I started to head towards my house. Flora and the Professor followed behind me.

"Yeah. Bye!" Micky shouted back.

Flora, the Professor and I got into my yard and walked to the rainwater tank, which is the only place we could talk without being seen or looking suspicious.

"Ok. So I have a sister, a brother, a mum and a dad. They're all home at the moment but if luck is on our side they are down the other end of the house. I'll go out first and is they're not here I'll tell you to come and you can hide in my cupboard. Ok?"

"Fine." They said at the same time.

I walked away from the water tank and headed for the back door. I looked inside and no one was there.

"Ok. You can come out." I whisper-shouted to them. They came out and around the tank towards the door. We got inside and ran straight to my bedroom which I share with my sister.

We got in there and I opened the cupboard for them to get in.

"I'm not going in there." Flora said matter-of-factly.

"Well if you have a problem with it, talk to Micky. Just get in!" I told her and shoved her in and she squealed.

The Professor got in as well and I shut the cupboard just in time because my younger sister, Alice came into the room.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"I was putting my PE top away. We don't need it this week at all."

Alice gave me a suspicious eye, but didn't answer. She just walked over to the big red desk next to the wall, got her pink DS and walked out of the room again.

"That was close." I whispered to myself.

**Later that night:**

I was about to go to bed and so I walked into my bed room. I set my alarm for the next morning and got my clothes out.

Alice was on her bed, complaining about how she didn't get to play her DS after seven o'clock. I was about to climb up to the top bunk of our bed, when Alice went up to the cupboard and opened it.

She screamed.

I ran over to her and covered her mouth with my hand. Her screams were muffled.

"Shhhh..." I tell her. "They won't hurt you."

"They look like those people from that game that Micky and you always play." She said but with my hand over her mouth it came out as: "Thdudfwq djfqhf bfebf jfh vkjd fe efefev cdsfr."

"They are." I let go of her mouth.

"What are their names?"

"Flora and the Professor." I answer. "But you can't tell mum, dad or Will. Ok?"

"Ok." She says and starts to talk to Flora, until bedtime.

XXXX

Authors Note:

Please review and tell us who your favourite OC is please :)

Stay tuned because in the next chapter we will see what happens at Micky's house, with a dog, a cat, a boy that can talk to animals, a brother plus a mother that could possibly come home at any moment, a certain bronze haired boy, a shortage on sleeping spaces and one crazy girl. What could possibly go wrong?

I mean seriously, what could go wrong? XD

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat =)


	5. the morning routine

Authors Note:

Hey all you lovely people chapter five is here!

Just so you know it's a Thursday that this story has started on, and it's still Thursday by the way.

Please review and tell us who your favourite OC is by the way :)

In this chapter we will see what happens at Micky's house, with a dog, a cat, a boy that can talk to animals, a brother plus a mother that could possibly come home at any moment, a certain bronze haired boy, a shortage on sleeping spaces and one crazy girl. What could possibly go wrong?

I mean seriously, what could go wrong? XD

Enjoy

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat

XXXX

Micky's POV:

The lucky thing about being me in this situation is that I get home at least two hours, or so, before my mum and brother. What's also really lucky is that my step dad is away on a business trip.

Clive and Luke stare at me while I unlock the front door with my silver key; they clutch their new bags tightly.

"No one will be home." I tell them, chuckling to myself, and they instantly relax.

"No one will be home until at least six, maybe even seven." I say as we walk into the house and I lock the door behind us.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Clive asks me as he looks around the living room.

"Micky, I'm hungry." Luke adds and I roll my eyes.

"Well there's food in the fridge and pantry, so help yourself." I say to Luke.

"YAY!" Luke exclaims and rushes over to the fridge, grabbing out some bread and cheese.

I walk into the hallway that leads to my bedroom and I enter, open the curtains and chuck my schoolbag onto the floor.

"Where do we sleep, then?" Clive says from behind me and I let out a high pitched scream.

"When did you get there?" I ask, my heart beating a million miles an hour, which hurt.

"Like, just then." He grinned at me and I laughed.

"DOUBLE BED!" Luke squealed running in and jumping on my quilted pink and green bed.

"There is no way _either_ of you are sleeping in my bed." I say and they just shrug.

"Where do we sleep then?" Clive asks, for like the tenth time.

"Well on of you can sleep down the side of the bed, closest to the window and the other can sleep in the cupboard or under the bed…" I begin, even though none of them would be able to sleep under the bed, since there was no under the bed. "But seriously, it's not as if I knew you guys were coming and I planned or anything." I say a bit frustrated.

"We know." Luke says smiling at me "And thanks." he says and I smile back at him.

"Well, just so you know I have a cat and a dog." I announce to them.

"Really? THAT'S SO COOL!" Luke gasped and was just about to run out and look for them when

*SLAM* the door shut and I hear my brother complaining and my mum talking about something or other that had happened at work.

"We're home!" my mum called out to me, cheerfully.

"HIDE!" I hiss to Clive and Luke as I run out to greet my mum.

XXXX

Luke's POV:

Well, Clive and I are now sitting in Micky's dress closet, she only has about five dresses, but that doesn't really surprise me as she strikes me as more of a tomboy.

"It smells like flowers in here." I whisper to Clive and he just mumbles a "Yeah I know." back to me.

I can hear Micky talking to her mum about her day at school and her mum enthusiastically listening.

"A dead chicken that looks like a pink balloon? How absolutely fascinating!" I hear her mum exclaim and I can't help but giggle a little.

"Luke?" Clive whispers to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where are our school bags?" he asks and I freeze up.

"Um…" I say nervously and Clive starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask nervously.

"Our bags are in the cupboard next to us, I'm just messing with you, silly." He says and I start laughing, too.

Five minutes later I hear Clive's soft snores and not much longer after that I think I fell asleep, too.

XXXX

**Friday Morning:**

Professors POV:

I woke up the next morning with a bad aching in my back and a loud pounding in my head.

Flora and I had spent the whole night in a small cupboard occupied by a book shelf full of shoes. It had been a long night for both of us with the uncomfortableness and the tightness of the air. It felt good to get out of the cupboard in the morning, though it would be nice to go outside because it was still a little tight here, in this room.

Emily's alarm on her phone goes off at exactly seven o'clock and she hops out of bed to get her clothes for the day.

We sneak out of her room without disturbing Alice from her sleep. We go into the dark lounge room and Emily sits us down on the couch.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom. I'll probably do my hair while I'm there as well, so I'll be gone for about five to ten minutes so you need to be quiet, ok? And also my brother may come out, if so just _quickly_ get into the kitchen or, if you have time, into the other hall." Emily told us this and left to go to the bathroom. But as she opened the door, we heard an unfamiliar voice pipe up.

"Why are you up?" said the voice to Emily.

"Oh, hello Will." Emily pretty much shouted. Flora and I got the hint and started to crawl towards the door at the other end of the room while Emily distracted Will.

Will went into the room, so Flora and I quickly jumped into the kitchen, beside the door.

"What are you doing now?" Will asked as Emily started to walk towards the door we need to go through. She got there, opened the door for us and distracted Will again as we went through the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She answered and walked through the door after us.

"You're closer to my mum now so you have to be extra quiet she said and went to get dressed.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I finished getting dressed and was ready to leave the house for school.

I walked up to Will.

"Mum needs you, Will." I said to him and he shot up like a rocket and went flying out of the room.

"Quick!" I said to Flora and the Professor and they came of the kitchen and went outside into the freezing morning air.

"It's freezing." Flora said, hugging herself to keep warm.

"Naaaahhhh." I said sarcastically back to her. "That's probably because you have no jumper on. I don't have a spare one, either." I added.

We walked across the road to Mickys house and knocked on the door, repeatedly.

Clive and Luke were the first ones out and now we were waiting for Micky.

Annie came around the corner while we were waiting for Micky. You could tell she was in one of her happy moods, which was good. At least it's not going to be a dead silent trip to the bus stop.

XXXX

Authors Note:

Hope you liked chapter five :)

Don't forget to review

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


	6. More Fun Than Flipping a Quad

Authors Note: Have a cookie =)

Sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line (Formerly Banana Boat)

Disclaimer: We do not own Professor Layton or any of its characters, nor do we own any of the songs that Annie decides she wants to sing on the way to school :)

XXXX

Clive's POV:

Annie, Emily, Flora, Luke, Micky, the Professor and I begin walking the long and foggy road up to the bus stop; although what Luke is doing can barely be called walking as he is still half asleep.

Annie has her iPod headphones in and all of us can hear the music playing, she has it up really loud. Micky tells me it is like this almost every day.

Annie suddenly begins singing…

"_Star ships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Can't stop..."_

Like we didn't already know what she was listening to, I smirk to myself. Annie is now waving her arms about and is dancing as she sings, which makes her look rather funny.

Soon enough the song finishes and the next one starts. We're only half way up the street, so it looks like we have to put up with the upcoming song.

"OMG, I'm the best at this song!" Annie squeals to us and starts singing along with the already blaring music.

She turns to Emily and starts to shout at her, I don't think she realises how loud she is.

"Wait until we get to the middle of the song, you know where she starts shouting and singing at the same time. I love that part! I'm going to do that. Wait a minute." Annie says quickly, Micky turns to me grinning

"Oh you're going to love this." she laughs.

Annie gets out her small, silver iPod shuffle and starts to make the music go faster.

Soon she's up to a part where a boy is singing and Annie joins in…

'_Just the two of us_

_We can get a little closer'_

She then starts to make a terrible high pitched noise and Luke and Flora sing with her…

'_So follow me_

_Honestly_

_And you will see... Yeah_

_Maybe you should just shut up_

_Even when it gets tough_

_Baby 'cause this is love.'_

The Professor gives Annie, Luke and Flora a disapproving look at the language they had just used, I don't think they noticed and I chuckle. Emily and Micky are on their knees in laughter.

I realise that we are almost at the end of the road and I can see several others chatting by the bus stop. All we had to do was cross the road and we would be there, too. We stood and waited as a white truck drove past us slowly.

Annie began making fist pump actions at the driver so he would honk the trucks horn at her. The truck made a very loud and annoying noise.

Annie all of a sudden started shouting at the driver and making rude signs at him and the Professor gave her a second disapproving look, it wasn't even eight in the morning yet and she had managed to get two looks already.

"He didn't honk at me!" Annie exclaimed angrily to Emily and Micky.

They started to laugh again and Annie asked why.

"He did honk the horn, Annie." Emily explained to her.

"Ohhhh…." Annie said in an awkward voice "He'll get over it." She added quickly, we all started laughing.

We then crossed the road to the bus stop.

XXXX

Micky's POV:

For once the bus driver is here early, and what a surprise that is!

We all enter the bus and sit in our designated seats except for me sitting next to the window because I got on before Annie, the bus driver shouts us a cheery hello and off we went.

Clive and I are talking about the previous day and can't help but laugh as he explains how scared he was about randomly starting at the school. He doesn't mind though, he in fact begins laughing too he is like a brother to me and we just get each other.

The bus then stops and Queenie hops on, she sits down next to Emily and announces that her brother tripped over and into a pile of sheep poo the previous night, although she says this with such enthusiasm that I think she may have actually pushed him in. I tell Clive this and he grins.

I turn to look out the window but all I can see is fog, the bus suddenly lurches forward and something doesn't feel right.

"HOLD ON EVERYONE." The bus driver screams out and all colour drains from my face, we are off the road and travelling at an increasing speed down the side of the small mountain and into a big ditch.

I can hear people screaming and the professor desperately trying to calm everyone down, Flora is gripping onto her seat while Luke's hands are clamped onto his seatbelt, I see the bus driver grabbing at the wheel in near tears while in the corner of my eye I see Queenie bouncing up and down in time with the buses lurching motions her blonde hair is flying wildly.

"THIS IS MORE FUN THEN WHEN I ALMOST FLIP THE QUAD!" Queenie yells out to me in excitement and suddenly the bus is on its side rolling down the hill.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR HEADS DOWN." The Professor orders from up the back of the bus but it's too late for me as my head smashes against the cool glass and my eyes flutter shut, darkness consuming me.

XXXX

Authors Note:

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review and here's a cookie:)


	7. Forgotten

Hey everyone, we hope you are all having a lovely day :)

R & R Please!

:)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line

XXXX

Micky's POV:

I open my light blue eyes warily and I rub them with my hands, roughly. I look up to see my mother staring down at me, a lady dressed in white accompanies her. My mother is crying. I am suddenly scared. I don't know what the time is but I hear a ticking sound, I face the sound and it is a clock. The clock reads five thirty and the tiny date compartment reads _Sunday _I screw up my eyes in confusion.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" My mother asks me softly, her voice barely above a whisper and tears in her eyes.

"I'm quite alright, Mum. But why do you ask?" I whisper back to her with a flicker of a smile, she doesn't answer though; her mouth instead forms a small O shape of surprise. The lady dressed in white tilts her head to one side while looking at me and then turns to my mum and asks her if they can talk outside of the room in private.

The lady and my mother leave the room and it isn't until then that I realise I am in a hospital room and the lady in white is a nurse. The room smells heavily like disinfectant and everything is a blinding shade of white. I prop myself up on my elbows and slide out of the bed that I have found myself in, I then creep silently, on my toes, over to the door that the nurse and my mum previously exited and I bob down to press my ear up against its cool wood. I listen.

"…It's quite common for things like this to happen you know-…"A hushed voice spoke; I think it is the nurse speaking.

"Of course I know." My mother replies sharply.

"It may well be only temporary." The nurse adds and it sounds as if she has had to give speeches like this before.

"This is my daughter we are talking about, thank you very much!" My mum exclaims wildly and I can imagine the red, hot anger in her facial expressions. I nervously stand up and slowly walk back over to the bed and lie down. I have no idea what my mum and the nurse are talking about, but they are obviously discussing something about me. I feel terrified because I have no clue as to what they mean, I may as well be trying to decipher some cryptic code.

I sigh deeply and nuzzle my head into the fluffy pillow under my head, I seem to be a lot tireder then I thought. My eyelids begin to droop.

The door suddenly opens and three sets of footsteps enter the room, one person's footsteps are faster than the others and that person is now next to my face. I force my eyes to open up and I am face to face with Emily. She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

Seeing her reminds me of something and my eyes widen to the size of saucers, I almost scream. But I don't, though, because otherwise people will be asking questions and I would have to reveal confidential information to whomever else is in the room. Instead I whip my hand over my mouth and listen as Emily relays the events of this bus accident of which I barely remember.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I tell Micky about what had happened only a few days before today. I told her about how the bus had crashed into the ditch and put at least fifteen people in hospital and how the bus driver was dismissed by the school and fined about $25,500.

She remembers everything about Flora, Luke, Clive and the Professor, so that's one good thing I guess.

Clive and Luke are still living in her house. I told her about them being out playing while her mum was at work and staying hidden and silent at night.

The nurse tells Micky, her mum and I that Micky be ready to come home tomorrow night.

Micky's mum takes drives me home and drops me off in front of my house before turning the car and pulling into her driveway. When I walk into the door, I straight away have my sister up in my face.

"Soooooo … What happened? Is she ok? When is she coming home?" Alice asks me so fast I only understood the last part of her sentence.

"Tomorrow." I say and walk away from her into our room.

"Where's Flora and the Professor?" she asks while following me.

"What's with the 20 questions?" I say and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Where are Flora and the Professor?" she repeats.

"They're at the hospital, too." I tell her. "They were also in the accident."

"Ok."

She suddenly turns and skips down the hallway and into the lounge room. I pack up the homework I left out before I left and put it back in my bag, ready for school tomorrow.

Just as I do this, mum calls us for tea.

"Tea's ready!" she yells and I walk out the same way Alice had only a few minutes ago.

I get out there and I see steaming hot potato bake and tender looking steak on multiple plates, which are set around the dinner table.

I go to my seat and start to eat the potato thoughtfully.

XXXX

Clive's POV:

Over the few days that Micky has been at the hospital Luke and I have been roaming the house while Micky's brother went to his grandmas and Micky's mother worked. Luke has been occupied with the cat and has often been talking to the pet dog too; I on the other hand have been exploring the house. The house isn't very big and so I haven't really explored much, mainly I have looked through photo albums that I found in Micky's room.

I feel a bit odd looking through the photos because I know that I probably shouldn't be but eventually the feeling evaporates and I concentrate on the photos. Looking at the photos are like looking right into Micky's memories, there are memories of parties and other special occasions, photos of friends and family and many other things.

It isn't long until Ive looked through all eight of her albums and I ask Luke if he would like to play outside, Luke agrees and we have fun playing games such as hide n seek.

I feel at home.

XXXX

Please review

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line


	8. Within The Rustling Leaves

Authors Note:

Please read and review :)

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line

XXXX

Micky's POV:

It is Monday night and all I want to do is sleep. The nurse says that my mum will be coming to take me home soon, in about half an hour to be precise. When the nurse tells me this I nod quietly like a good little girl, when she turns away to walk out the door, however, I roll my eyes and settle back down into the pillow, I don't like the nurse. I don't like her because I can tell she would rather be anywhere but here. The nurse doesn't like her job, but maybe I just don't fully understand her situation, and it probably isn't any of my business anyway.

Thirty minutes later my mum comes and signs me out of the hospital. Together we walk towards the car, I notice how unbearably chilly it is. Then again all I'm wearing is my pyjama shorts and a silky red shirt; I'm not even wearing shoes or socks. When we get to the car my mum turns the heater on. I sit in the passenger's seat with my legs pulled up to my chest, hugging my knees tightly. I sit there happily, soaking in the warmth, while my mum drives. At some point I fall asleep, my red and blonde hair sliding across my face in time with the cars soft movements.

My mum wakes me up when we arrive home, I look at the cars clock which reads ten thirty and I groan. Once mum turns the car off and locks its doors we enter the house, I realise that my brother is sleeping at my nannas. Kissing mum goodnight I go clean my teeth and then slip into bed, the room is dark and peaceful and I'm ready for a good few hours' sleep, excited in fact.

My cupboard suddenly makes a creaking sound and I watch it carefully with only the dull green glow of my alarm clock to help me see. Clive and Luke jump out of the near empty cupboard and sit down on my bed, I don't make any movement to sit up with them because I'm too tired.

"Go to sleep, guys." I mumble quietly and a tiny yawn escapes my lips, Clive laughs and then yawns too, then Luke yawns and we all begin laughing quietly.

"It's an epidemic!" Luke exclaims making me giggle even more. Then I remembered something, I was going to tell Emily at the hospital but I couldn't because there were other people there.

"Guys, don't let me forget. I have to tell you, Emily, Flora and the professor something tomorrow." I whisper to them.

"Ok." Clive replies and then adds "What is it?" I can't help but smirk at him, my eyes are closed because I'm too tired to keep them open and I can't tell if he reacts or not.

"Night, Night." I murmur before snuggling into my pillow, I love my comfy pillow.

"Don't go to sleep, Micky!" Clive says shaking me gently and I pretend to be asleep.

"What happened at the hospital? What do you need to tell us?" Clive asks and I let out a fake snore. I try not to let a giggle escape too.

It's not much longer until I really fall asleep though because I am extremely tired.

XXXX

Luke's POV:

I know the professor and Flora are back at Emily's house because Micky's phone received a text form Emily's phone from the professor saying they had taken a taxi to Emily's house. Clive checked Micky's phone when it went off, just before, and that text was there, Micky didn't answer it because she is asleep.

I'm glad the professor and Flora made it back to Emily's house safely and that they didn't have to stay too long at the hospital either.

Well now that Micky is asleep Clive and I are bored. We should be asleep but we can't fall asleep, plus Clive says the floor is uncomfortable and I can't say much about the cupboard. We end up talking about how we didn't go to school today, I don't know how but we managed to stretch that conversation out for ages and by one o'clock Clive had fallen asleep on the floor.

Clive has massive dark bags under eyes and I feel sorry for him. He hadn't slept much over the weekend while the professor, Flora and Micky were at the hospital. He was too worried to sleep and although I was worried too I managed to sleep, knowing that they would be alright.

Clive treats the professor as a father and Flora much like a cousin and I am starting to realise that Micky and Clive have a brother sister relationship. Kind of like Clive and I have a sibling relationship too.

Sighing to myself I climb into the cupboard to go to sleep and because I so tired the cupboard feels unbelievably comfortable.

XXXX

Emily's POV:

I woke up this morning, like usual, and got ready for school and at seven thirty I left and walked to Micky's house with the professor and Flora.

As soon as we picked Luke, Clive and Micky up we started to walk down the street towards the bus stop. We were halfway down the street and Annie still hadn't appeared.

We walked in complete silence and no one made a sound.

Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye move behind a tree. I stopped and looked at the tree confused. Micky, Flora, Luke, the professor and Clive all stopped at the same time and turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" Micky asked, looking at the tree not seeing anything unusual.

"Nothing..." I muttered to her. "I just thought I saw Don Paolo… I don't think it was anything, though."

"Oh! Clive and Luke! You were supposed to remind me!" Micky exclaimed to Clive and Luke.

"Oh yeah!" Clive replied with a grin.

Micky continued. "I was going to tell you guys that I saw Don Paolo outside the bus window just before it crashed, but then I blacked out!"

"Really?" I reacted.

"I'm 99.999999% sure that it was him." She answered. And we started to walk forwards again.

"But why would he be here?"

"He's following Luke, Clive, Flora and the professor because he sent them here, obviously." She replied and indicated to them.

Suddenly there was a rustling noise coming from the bushes. We all jumped and turned to look at what had caused it. A small male stepped out of the bushes and walked towards us.

XXXX

Authors Note:

Any guesses as to who this small male is?

Please review :)

Thanks

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line


End file.
